Tsukino Scarlet
Princess Scarlet '(プリンセススカーレット ''Purinsesu Sukāretto) is the Princess of the Lovely Kingdom and the younger sister of the heir to the Lovely Kingdom Throne, Princess Hope. She was also the commander of the Lovely Kingdom army. When the Lovely Kingdom was attacked, Scarlet fled to the Forever Kingdom (or Earth) and took on the name of 'Tsukino Scarlet '(月野スカーレット Tsukino Sukāretto). She transforms into an Angel of Love, 'Angel Sweet '(エンジェルスウィート Enjeru Suu~ito). She is represented by the universe. Her catchphrase is 'One, two, go! '(一、二、行く！''Ichi, ni, iku!) Appearance Scarlet has short orange hair with her fringe covering one of her eyes, and wears glasses, and also has magenta-coloured eyes. She wears clover-shaped earrings and an emerald bracelet. Her casual outfit consists of a dark grey business suit. She always wears make-up. As Princess Scarlet, her short hair becomes longer and styled similar to Cure Marine's and Cure Muse's and also changes to a brighter orange hue. She wears a long green dress and wears a silver tiara on her head. She wears green shoes and no glasses. In this form, she is shown to nearly always be beside Princess Hope's side. The Cures call this form her "Princess" form, which is like their Wedding forms. As Angel Sweet, Scarlet looks the same as her Princess form, however her skirt is shorter. She also wears a pink bow on her chest and does not wear glasses. As an Angel of Love, she has small golden wings on her back and has a golden halo above her head. In her Eternal form, Angel Sweet looks similar to her Princess form, except she grows angel wings and instead of her outfit being green, her clothes are pale green. Her skirt is not touching the ground. Her hair also grows longer. Personality Scarlet is extremely wise but also has a short temper. She is extremely mysterious and can be very strict at times. She doesn't go to a school, but she does work as a reporter for the Japan News. She is also very distant, but this is because she wants to revive the Lovely Kingdom so badly, and misses Princess Hope. History The battle of the Lovely Kingdom In Episode 16, Scarlet revealed everything about her past. Scarlet was the princess of the Lovely Kingdom, and the heir to the throne, Princess Hope, was her older sister. Everyone was surprised, but Scarlet continued. She was also the commander of the Lovely Kingdom's army, but they didn't go to much wars, because the land was at peace. Instead, Scarlet trained the warriors, also known as the Angels of Love, but when she was discussing the trading that the Lovely Kingdom had with the Forever Kingdom, but the ruler and commanders of the Midnight Kingdom suddenly launched an attack, and the battle was so harsh, Scarlet and Princess Hope became the last Angels of Love. Fearing that Lord Despairvil, the ruler of the Midnight Kingdom, would destroy every kingdom, Princess Hope sent the fairies, Peach, Shimmer and Crystal, to the Forever Kingdom, and Scarlet was forced to go with them. Scarlet also knew that Princess Hope followed her, but the sisters haven't seen each other since. Meeting the Cures and receiving the Holy Something Borrowed Scarlet took a job as a reporter for the Japan News (the TV version), and she hoped that if her sister was in the Forever Kingdom, she would see Scarlet, and would look for her. Scarlet then saw the Cures, Cure Rose, Cure Serenity and Cure Treasure, getting defeated by the Namida that they were struggling to defeat, and Scarlet became Angel Sweet to help them. Afterwards, Cure Rose asked if she would join the team, and Angel Sweet saw that with training from her, the girls could become strong. She agreed, and Cure Rose gave Angel Sweet a special gift, which was a beautiful emerald bracelet, and was also one of the Holy Something Four: the Holy Something Borrowed. Seeing Princess Hope again Scarlet was reporting, as usual, but when she went to the hideout for the Wedding Love Pretty Cure!, she saw that Aihara Ichigo was holding up a strange pad. Shimmer, Suzuki Ayano's cat-like fairy, confirmed it as the Lovely Engage Pad, and said that it was an ancient device used by the royal family to keep in touch with each other. Scarlet took the Lovely Engage Pad and tried to connect with Princess Hope, and is succeeded. Princess Hope's image appeared, and Scarlet began crying and saying that she missed Princess Hope. Princess Hope smiled, and said that she missed Scarlet too, but she had to continue training the Cures. Scarlet agreed, and after Princess Hope met and talked with the Cures, her image disappeared. Scarlet became so happy that she decided to take everyone out for dinner that night. Relationships 'Princess Hope '- Her older sister. Scarlet doesn't care if Princess Hope will become the next ruler, because she likes to be herself. Scarlet has looked up to Princess Hope ever since she was a baby, and Princess Hope had taken care of her. The sisters care for each other deeply. 'Aihara Ichigo '- Her teammate. Ichigo gave Scarlet the Holy Something Borrowed, and the two have shared a friendly relationship with each other since. Angel Sweet 'Angel Sweet '(エンジェルスウィート ''Enjeru Suu~ito) is the Angel of Love alter ego of Scarlet. She controls the power of thunder and love. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Loving Angel Exchange!" ''Her main attack is Universal Attack. Attack 'Universal Attack '(ユニバーサルアタック ''Yunibāsaru Atakku) is Angel Sweet's main attack, which can be used by saying a special phrase to activate it, which is "Let your heart throb with love!" 'Sweet Angel's Kiss '(スウィートエンジェルキス Suu~īto Enjeru's Kisu) is an attack that requires the Cures' help seeing as this attack can purify anything. It can only be used in her Princess form and in the Cures' Wedding forms. 'Lovely Star Burst '(ラブリースターバースト Raburī Sutā Bāsuto) is Angel Sweet's second most powerful attack, which can be only be used in her Eternal form. 'Scarlet Explosion '(スカーレットエクスプロージョン Sukāretto Ekusupurōjon) is Angel Sweet's most powerful attack, which can be used in her Eternal form. However Angel Sweet does not use this often as it drains her energy. Etymology '''Tsukino (月野): ''Tsuki (ツキ) is a word that means "moon" or "month", while ''No ''(ノー) means "field". '''Scarlet (スカーレット): 'Scarlet ''is an English name that means either "red" or "person who sells cloth". So therefore, Tsukino Scarlet means "red month field", "red moon field", "person who sells cloth in a moon field" or "person who sells cloth in a month field". This name is not a pun. ''Angel Sweet ''means the legendary human-like creature with wings and has a sweet personality (or at least most of them do). They are mentioned in the Bible, as the servants of God. Songs Scarlet's voice actress, Sawashiro Miyuki, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Amuro Namie and Imai Asami, the voice actresses of Aihara Ichigo and Princess Hope. Singles Duets * Sing and Dance (''along with the voice actress of Aihara Ichigo) * Be A Princess (along with the voice actress of Princess Hope) Trivia * Scarlet is the oldest non-Cure so far. * She is the first non-Cure to not be introduced in a sequel. * Scarlet shares a few similarities with Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse: ** Both have short orange hair and glasses in their civilian forms. ** Both are princesses. ** Both have magenta eyes (or Ako has them in her true form). ** Both are the fourth and last members of their respective teams. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Tsukino Scarlet Angel Sweet Previews Category:Cures Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Category:Wedding Love Pretty Cure! Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Non-Cures